callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
If another Modern Warfare is being made they should include the SA80 and XM8 Call of Duty 7 is being developed by Treyarch. It will be set during the Vietnam War, and will release in November of 2010, a full 12 months after ;Modern Warfare 2. lol Name change. I'm thinking we should change the article's name to Call of Duty 7 (Working Title), just because the only thing we know about it is the number and if I remember correctly they (IW and Treyarch) said that they aren't going to put numbers in the titles any more. Just a thought. Lotsi 01:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I think they should place more call of duty games as modern warfare. You get the best guns and it's just cooler to have it in modern times. True, but I think when a new cod game is announced, it will always have a number to it until a title is released. Personally, I think it will be called... Call of Duty: Vietnam 02:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) And there's never been a CoD5 or 6 so... But i think it should be called Call of duty 7 a sequel to call of duty 3 not call of duty 4 becuse there is a sequel. -Alien Rifle Did we even do the (Working Title) thing for World at War and Modern Warfare 2? You know, before we found out the proper titles. Lotsi 02:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, and I don't see why any reason it should change. Darkman 4 07:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Competition Call of Duty 7 might have some competition with another first person shooter. A new medal of honor game (3 years in the making) will be coming out at around the same time cod7 does. They have decided to drop the ww2 setting and head for "Modern Warfare". The fact that its modern and cod7 isn't might have a negative impacy towards cod7..only time will tell 03:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Any news about that medal of honor game? Pixy132 04:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Everyone wants to go "Modern Warfare" but if IW and Treyarch play their cards right, I believe they could beat the new Medal of Honor by sheer fan base from MW2. 182crazyking 07:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Medal of honour's new face looks very actionesque much like its earlier stuff. To be set in modern day afghanistan and to announce usable vehicles such as quads bikes humvees etc seems too much of an action genre I think Vietnam offers a much darker more serious game much like WaW. The zombies should return possibly the most innovative new addition to the CoD series.Timmyctc 22:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The Medal of Honor game is said claimed by the creators to also be more realistic. Realism doesn't really affect me in buying a game, but I'd thought I'd let others know. Alpha671 01:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nah, ive seen the trailer and it looks half as real as cod6. sights too big, deformed guns. looks more like mw1 than mw2, the one its gotta beat. also, the character is a complete copy of Soap McTavish and Roach, with a guy with a nick name. anyway, they're just pikeying the iw idea, but will muck it upHeatedpete 21:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Yah, have any of you seen the trailer, it's amazing.....also the release date is September 30th, so it wont affect Call of Duty: Vietnam at all. 01:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I just want another Modern WArfare. To be honest, Medal of Honour will not be able to shift the balance of power from mw2's hands. Even if they can get as much hype about it as maybe MW1, the buyers will still be buying mw2. also, medal of honour is almost unheard of by many players Heatedpete 21:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Secondhand Warfare? The biggest question on my lips at the moment is: will CoD7 give us the shaft again? If you got MW2 and played CoDWaW, you were probably dissapointed by the bonus content (just a tiny side museum level!), the idiotic mulitplayer matchmaking, and PC users were very annoyed by the lack of cheat menu and console (which completely diminished the drive to collect intel computers). If IW and Treyarch got one peice of intel from MW2, it would be not to make such bare-bones gameplay. I hope that Vietnam will be more like the trenches of WWII in WaW and not the tedious urban runs from MW2. At least in WaW we got to USE the intelDeath Cards we got. 182crazyking 08:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) vietnam will be too cod4 think about it, in 'nam there were Ak's, RPG's, RPD's, M16's, M60's, possibly AK74's, M14's(hopefully in a fully automatic mode), M21's, M40's(in a wooden furniture variant), dragunovs, r700's, m1911's etc :How could the AK74 be in a Vietnam game? Epoch fail. Imrlybord7 00:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) the age is in the name(AK 1947) it has been the centre of every battle in the world since it was made available to world markets Please, retard, sign your goddamn comments, and he said AK74, not AK 47. I think they should feature the AKM. I was hoping for a sequel to MW2. Oh well. there is also the possibility of bazookas,etc i'd say theres a good possibility that there will be some WWII weapons, like the good 'ol M1 Garand, BAR, MP40 and Ppsh-41. Remember the VC and NVA used pretty much whatever they could get their hands on, and the Vietnam war does take place only 20 years later The bazooka was replaced by the L.A.W. in I think...1952? Im not trying to put your thought down or anything, but everything will be different in a way. Slowrider7 15:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Vietnam was expected, you have to say. I'm not a fan of Treyarch games, but because it's the Vietnam war, I am hoping for some great stealth missions and I really hope the story mode is something to play for, unlike the short ones in Modern Warfare 2. We all know the epic battles, and a good 8-10 hour story mode will make me happy enough. The multiplayer doesn't seem as much anticipated for me. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that Vietnam will be "too CoD4", like you said. Basically we're going to see some older versions of weapons that were in the Modern Warfare series like the M16A1 and the AK-47. I think a reason Treyarch chose Vietnam is because the American campaign in WaW was praised and the Americans fighting in Vietnam experienced similar warfare in Nam as they did in Japan.LITE992 17:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) they never confimed its in viatam war there was even speculation that it would just be pure zombies so get this page deleted ak 47 in cod 4 is the same version used in nam the bazooka was present, in a larger caliber January 16, 2010 Well too the guy hoping for a MW2 sequel, it's coming just in 2011. If you didn't understand even after being on this forum IW are the developers of the Modern Warfare Franchise and Activision has a little deal going between them and Treyarch. You see I find it silly too explain something so obvious but IW makes all the good games that kinda bring new things into the franchise while Treyarch takes what IW incorporated and puts a new setting and whole war over it. I'm not saying its a bad thing I actually like it. So the reason for no MW3 right away is because of the normal obvious flow of CoD games. Vietnam'll be amazing and will definetly hold me over till MW3. I'll probably go back and fourth too MW2 and Cod:7 just too keep me satisfied. JUST ZOMBIES WOULD BE AWESOME, like going around the world killing different zombies A multiplayer mode with zombies to play as would also be pretty cool infect different people and get 2 separate exp sets Zombies, Soldier Jeff100888 04:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) call of duty 7! apparently they aernt bringing cod 7 out for ps3 does anyone if this is true Sign your posts. It's fake obviously, why would Treyarch disregard such a huge market. Doc.Richtofen 19:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I jsut want a PC version. ;_; Darkman 4 21:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) could it go in another direction? could CoD 7 possibly take a 'halo style' turn and have an RTS or even stealth style gameplay? if it did what would you think? would it be as popular? also could it be set from the point of the vietcong? or both sides? e.g fight a battle as vietcong, replay it from the american side and have your allies die in the way you killed them as vietcong, it would have a great twist on the run n gun style of CoD, maybe retreating for once. Calool 00:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC)caloolCalool 00:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Probabilities Well, looking at that time period, there will most definitely be the M79 and M60, as there was one in each squad. There will probably be M16A1s, Ithaca 37s, and M21s. Anyone else know any? The Browning M1919, M1A1 Carbine and Thompson were still in use. And *sarcastic tone* we can look forward to seeing the 1887's again. -daoneandonlyharry - [[User talk:EightOhEight|''T]] 01:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I know the springfield sniper was used for a while before being replaced. 14:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) My list of possible weapons for Call of Duty 7. 18:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *M16A1 *Thumper aka M79 *M1903 Springfield Sniper rifle *W1200 *M1911 *M60 *PPSh-41 *AK-47 *Tokarev TT-33 *M2 Flamethrower *M72 LAW *M21 *.357 Magnum Revolver *Double-barreled shotgun *RPD *SKS carbine *RPG-7 *MAC-10 *M14 *STG-44 If Treyarch wanted to get really historically accurate, they would throw in some French guns. The French were in Vietnam before us, and they left behind a ton of equipment. The Vietnamese also reverse engineered some captured weapons. Thus you can see some weapons, such as the MAT-49, which was chambered in 9 x 19mm, chambered in the Russian 7.62 x 25mm caliber. Apart from the previously mentioned MAT-49 (quite famous for being used in that war), there would be the MAS-36, MAS-38, and FM-24/29 "Chatellerault" (all from Call of Duty 2: Big Red One) and the semi-automatic MAS-49. I swear if they have the MAS36, I'll cry. That is my second favorite bolt-action, behind the Mosin-Nagant. Oh, and speaking of that, the list above excluded that weapon... And also, American special forces used the Carl Gustav M45 submachine gun. For those of you who saw The Dark Knight, the Joker used that gun during the ambush scene, after his semi flipped over. And did I forget about the Hush Puppy and the China Lake Launcher? :D Sgt. Kamarov 05:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) =I think both should be included man, refer to my link at the bottom of this section, I'd like to see the Hush puppy and the Suppressed Mk II Ruger; but most important gun to me is the Stoner 63 LMG/Rifle.RedJedRevolver 22:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe some other weapons such as the XM191 and other niche weapons will pop up as well. Might see the FAL and MAC-10 show up too. Also, I'm thinking there's still another theater to cover. Maybe Angola or Rhodesia, with the timeframe?Mechanical 42 06:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Or the Soviet's "Vietnam War:" the Invasion of Afghanistan from 1979 to 1989. Oh I would be wayyy to happy... :D Sgt. Kamarov 06:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Napalm is an obvious one everyone left out! Napalm was used in bombs, it wasn't an infantry weapon. Let's just hope this won't end up like MGS3 with improbable guns like the patriot; the CAR-15 would be a likely choice, as well as the Auto-5 for our automatic shotgun. And even if the FAL wasn't in big use in Vietnam, it was one of the big period weapons of the time. I heard the congs even used Nazi and Soviet weapons left over from WWII like the MP40. Lastly, a bunch of crazy guns were developed for the seals like the EX-41 which was a pump-action version of the M79. OmgHAX! 23:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) =The L1A1 saw plenty of service in 'Nam, by Aussie and New Zealand forces. RedJedRevolver 22:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I think there is a posibility that instead of the M16A1 mentioned above, the XM16E1 (The M16A1 Prototype) is going to appear, it saw much much more action than the M16A1 The following weapons WERE in use during the Vietnam War, and probably will return. Assault: *M1A1 Carbine *M16 *M2 Carbine (full-auto version of M1) *M14 (old version, predates COD4 version or the EBR) *M21 (also old) *AR-15 (possibility) *AK-47 *CAR-15 (paratrooper, lightweight version of AR-15, could be classified as an SMG) *SIMONOV SKS (semi-auto, will be similar to G3) Snipers: basically all the ones from World at War, but you could add the M21 and maybe the Dragunov) SMGs: THIS is where it gets fun. We could have *Thompson (definately) *PPSh-41 *Type 85 possibly (7.62 by 25mm, same caliber as PPSh) *MAT-49 (7.62 by 25mm, fires at 900RPM. This will be the new PPSh.) *UZI LMGs: M249 *Browning .30 (M1919) *Browning .50 (M2) *Browning Automatic Rifle (B.A.R.) *Type 99 *DP-28 is a possibility *Swedish K (super low recoil, will be the new ACR) *M40 Shotguns: A ton of shotguns will be present. 1887 is a possibility, Trench Gun is a high possibility, Ranger is a very high possibility. And W1200 will probably be there too. And of course, flamethrowers, RPG's, Bazookas, Panzershreks, and Thumpers will probably all return. -daoneandonlyharry I can tell you that the M249 will not be included, it wasn't even around in 'Nam; the 1887 has no place at all, the ak-74 you shouldn't see. What I would like to see are the various GAU Colts, the Stoner LMG/Assault Rifle, the EX-41 pump-action grenade launcher. The Grease Gun, the S&W M76, etc. Refer to this page for possible weapons http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weapons_of_the_Vietnam_War#Small_arms , it lists many, many possibilities. I say we tell Treyarch to keep some variety in the guns. RedJedRevolver 22:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright I will say right now that there are several weapons guaranteed to be in CoD7; M16, AK-47, M72 LAW, BAR, M1911, M60, and the Stoner 63. There is a high probability that there the M3 Grease Gun, the Claymore, and RPK will be featured as well. If Treyarch and Infinity Ward do adequate research, they will include a whole motley crew of weapons for the VC; Nambu pistols, SVDs, PPS-43s, a lot of bolt-action rifles, and multiple WWII era weapons -Dr.Feelgood @the guy who said the SKS would be just like the G3--no, it's not. The Simonov SKS rifle was the russian equivalent to the M1 Garand; semi-auto, clip-fed, and near-identical look(with the exception of the revealed magazine). here's a picture: I'm not gonna make a big, long list, but here is a website that has a list of all the weapons used in the Vietnam War: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weapons_of_the_Vietnam_War . Due to this list, I believe it will be a mixture of CoD4 and CoD5 weapons(along w/ the FAL in MW2).1st lieutenant Geeslin 23:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) daoneandonlyharry speaking again. Don't quote the wikipedia article as if it's official. And the 1887 very well could show up again, it was made in 1887. It isn't used modernly, and it showed up in MW2. It very well could reappear in COD7. On another note, my bad on the M249... Well the 1887 was not used in 'Nam. MW2 they could pretty much pick any weapon they wanted to, but iwe sure were not using it and I'm pretty darn sure the NVA wasn't, the VC maybe, but that's slim. RedJedRevolver 03:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed Vietnam For those people who think I'm crazy, the game is in fact focusing on the Vietnam war. Google it. Treyarch is developing it. Release date is Nov. 2010. Here's my source:Call of Duty 7 release date LITE992 02:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I think A Vitnanm wa game would be cool as because you could be the stealthy navy seals and be guys like robert downey juniour in tropic thunder but i really hope they make co op missions like in world at war that be cool and modern warfare 3 should have co op too and i dont care what weopons they have because they usually put good weapons in anyway That's not an explicit confirmation, but in fact a rumor at this point. Anyone can be "A Source". While it's quite likely it's correct, that isn't an ''official verification, and therefore I propose that be changed to simply being "rumored to be set in Vietnam". Also, the release date is more or less a given after they've done it at that time for this long. Mechanical 42 03:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Eh, if you say so. Seems valid, but saying it's rumoured is fine until we get a clear confirmination from Treyarc. Brushfire ;D 19:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) there isn't enough games set in vietnam and i think it will sell just as well as MW2 or better because you fight in intresting places, you get WW2 and modern wepons as well as local weapons like crossbows and booby traps, flamethrowers will make a comeback and multiplayer will be like all the other COD games with a few changes and theres a small chance that there will be a return of zombies Speculation in Article? Is it completely out of the question, even if you state that it's speculation? It's too early to include anything but that it's in Vietnam, and a list of possible guns at the moment, though. FBrushfire 18:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i think cod 7 should be mw3 and hav it take place after mw2 Sign your posts, and stop saying idoitc stuff. MW is IW's, and Treyarc isn't allowed to work on it (I think?), so they do what they can and do what they're best at. 19:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare Please do not say anything on this talk page about Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 3, or anything unrelated to Call of Duty: Vietnam. This talk page is for disscussion about the up coming game which has been confirmed to take place in Vietnam. Please no more talk about Modern Warfare. 02:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Protection Template Should be changed to if the article is going to remain locked from registered users as well. 16:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, agreed, it'll stop idoits from making stupid edits. 19:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I recommend changing the statement that it's confirmed to be set in Vietnam to it being "highly probable". An "insider source" is hardly the basis for a fact. Mechanical 42 20:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) All American Do you think that CoD 7 will just have an American Campaign? I mean that Vietnam was mostly just American, except for ARVN(South Vietnam) and Australia. And the British weren't in Vietnam. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 03:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) There better Be an Australian Campaign, Or else I WONT BUY THE GAME!!!Yeshwa1 12:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, the two-campaign system needs to be preserved, and the Aussies seem like our best bet. They'll bring some weapon diversity like the FAL, Sterling, and Hi-Power. OmgHAX! 19:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Finally someone wants a Australian Campaign.CHEERS.Yeshwa1 10:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) An Aussie campaign would be awesome for this game. it would make want to get the game so badly and it would sell out so quickly here in Australia.Sharky boi 22:42 21 January 2010 (EST) Only one downside. The Australian Office of Film and Literature Classification is bound to either ban or censor the game for being to dark and bloody. As we all know, this game will be very bloody. Niel15 20:19 January 22, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see a vietcong campaign. We haven't really played a COD game that features a view point from the enemy (except for No Russian) and it would be fun to sneak around the Jungle, blow up some American trucks and run away. Dodge airstrikes etc. -TheGreatLeon Well there were the Japanese in Vietnam as well as the American. But why would they make a game about a war that they lost ( well at least they didnt win)? A Vietcong campaign is quite reasonable. I don't think the Japanese were in Vietnam. Were they? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 03:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes the Japanese were in China and a bit of north Vietnam. The Allies forces also play a small evolment in fighting the Japanese. I think there will be a vietcong campain since the americans got there ass kicked and had to retreat. why would you want to play a campain where you spend the entire game running away and falling into spike pits? What we can expect Gorier deaths and more mutilations, limbs getting cut off and blood splatters. Zombies. WWII weapons w/ (some) modern weapons. And dear God, please add slings. One more thing, PRIVATE GUMP, PRIVATE BUBBA, and LIEUTENANT DAN! Niel15 How about a COL. KURTZ? lol OmgHAX! 19:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Considering how the VC liked booby traps, i think it could be a possibility that you can set-up booby traps in multiplayer. we're also going to seeing lots more booby traps in single-player campaign. I'd also hedge a bet on a mission like the AC-130 from CoD4, but in a guntruck instead, fighting off VC forces. There should also be plenty of references to "Platoon" and "Apocalypse Now." I love the smell of a new video game in production. -Dr.Feelgood Also the theme and story is going to be really dark, even darker the WaW. Remember this was a really horrible experience. -Dr.Feelgood Y'know, I didn't expect COD7 to actually have a Vietnam War setting. Despite this it's a great change to the COD series, as the majority of the series was simply put in the World War II-era. I'm sure this one will get everyone's mind on Treyarch's greatness once again. -FPS HeadhunterMphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 00:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) About the gorier deaths part, they might leave out some, maybe, like castration or disembowelment. Unless they put it in which would be kinda disgusting. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 03:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I hope we wil see vietcong zombies !!! :) What about killstreaks? I'm assuming Treyarch aren't stupid and will keep the customizable kilstreaks. UAV will no doubt make an appearance,Care packages possibly, Sentry guns re-appearing is unlikely, Napalm and airstrikes and Hilo's all look extremely likely i suppose along with UAV counter UAV could return. Nukes and EMPs seem unlikely also. And we al;l know Treyarch's love of all thinghs vehicle but a return of the vehicle hangs in the balance as in tight jungle environments it seems unlikely however in more open urban areas it could happen. Does anyone know if Airships i.e AC-130s were about then ?Timmyctc 16:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont think they had uav (definitely not use in the VietNam War) back then so may be recon planes will be more appropiate. AC-130 will definitely be there if they make customisable killstreak. You can fin a video of an AC-130 Spectre operating in the Ho Chi Ming Trial on you tube. This might make the game unbalance though cause there werent any good lock on weopon back then. They might put something like the Mutated Agent Orange zombie in this game. I would expect more equipment in MP like mine, trip wire grenade and lots of other fun booby trap. Killstreaks were brought in by IW, and I don't think Treyarc have IW's improved Game Engine, so there's a possiblity that Customisable Killstreaks wil indeed be left out. I don't see sentry guns fitting in a Vietnam enviroment, or at least not frequently... FBrushfire 19:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) But CoD WaW had an improved engine over CoD4 im highly sure Treyarch are capable of keeping up and seeing as both companys are under the Activision umbrella perhaps technology is shared to a certain degree. and as for sentry guns .. im thinking a no.Timmyctc 19:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but you are retarded if you think that Predator and Reaper Drones were around in the 1960's... 00:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hang on who said that predators would be involved? and the vietname war staqrted in the 50's and lasted into the 70'sTimmyctc 22:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : You said UAV, which means UNMANNED AERIAL VEHICLE (AKA DRONE). Drones were invented in the late 90's I suggest cod addict before you venture to call any person retarded you should read up on the facts you are discussing. Predators or Hellfires are armed UAVs they've only been around since the ninetys UAVs have been in use since the early 1900's you absolute spanner so the next time you try to prove me wrong do your F'ing homework first http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UAV#History Timmyctc 21:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes UAV were around in the 1900's but not use as recon to spot enemy. They were use as decoy and to train anti-aircraft personnel. An important fact is that UAV werent use in the Vietnam war. If they did the would have spot all the Vietcong hiding in the jungle. Compare the gore level between COD4 and W@W. COD7 is going to be really, really brutal. Limbs could get blown off by the shotguns, MG-42 and PTRs-41 in W@W, and I believe we will definately be seeing a lot more of that in a Vietnam setting. (daoneandonlyharry) I reckon the will be more gore because the vietcong used spike pits and trip wire traps. i think that you'll be spending most of the time stuck upside down in a rope trap getting shot at because you walked off the right path Not to burst anyones bubble but zombies most likely wont make a comeback. The game mdoe was created to give more insentive as left for dead one or two was coming out forget which >.< . but considering the popularity of it i hope it does comback i know i certainly wouldnt mind it. Thermal imaging Thermal imaging was developed during the Vietnam war, so I'm expecting missions like "Death from Above" in CoD 4, or maybe even Thermal Scopes on guns. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) =Extremely possible, the Spooky gunships were introduced in 'Nam, and I for one would enjoy some Cobra and Huey gunship missons. Not only that bet there is also was Night Vision, so we can have a map like Makin from WaW (very dark) and use Night Vision scopes :D Treyarch can do a lot of things with Vietnam, just have to pick the best. Only problem I see is that most of the maps will be the same in a grassy/jungle terrain. Honestly I'm interested in how this plays out and the new MoH as well. (I-intelligence-i 20:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC)) Maybe before unlocking night vision or thermal sights, maybe as a starter attachment for all guns will be a under mounted flashlight, that will light up very bright, and any blood will turn noticeably red and shining it on an enemy will make their gun shine. However you will be easy to see, and if the enemy has a UAV you will be shown longer, and it will show what direction you are currently facing when scanned. Peter Griffen Boy 23:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I liked those grassy/jungle terrains, lol. FBrushfire 19:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Comfirmed Title of Call of Duty 7 My Main Idea for Call of Duty 7 Like a harsh Sergent leading the way and the battles that were the biggest and bloodiest. Speaking of wich more GORE!!!! like heads coming off like Call of Duty World At War. Pvt.Peter Kendell 00:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC)User:Pvt.Peter Kendell Here's hoping for... Hue City. M60s, M16s, M37s, and good ol' M1911s blowing those little commie bastards straight to hell. Time to see Treyarch's Marines cut their teeth in 'Nam. MarinesNeverDie 12:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I really hope Treyarch puts more punch into the M1911. That gun is really girly in WaW. Slowrider7 21:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I fail to see how a huge machine gun could be "girly". FBrushfire 19:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, because the M1911 is a "huge machine gun". Grr. 01:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) M1911 = .45 caliber sidearm. M1919 = .30 caliber support weapon, your "huge machine gun" MarinesNeverDie 17:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Read too quickly and read it wrong as I've already said. Sorry. FBrushfire 20:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) If I remove my own comments, I don't expect to find them put back. FBrushfire 20:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Expect it. Policy says that we don't delete discussions. It's fine that you made a mistake, I understand, but we've got to follow policy. 05:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Second Campaign? We all know there will be a american campaign in CoD7, but should there be a second campaign. and if there is, who should it belong to? there were a number of allies, who will Treyarch choose? Personally, im hoping for an ANZAC (Australia and New Zealand Army Corps) campaign. Maybe we can have a mission from the viewpoint of the enemies. Treyarch could take the most devastating loss for the Americans and have the player play from the perspective of a Viet Cong. Hopefully it won't be targeted by critics like they did with No Russian. As for the gore, I want it something like World at War, but maybe a little more extreme.LITE992 20:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What if Treyarch took it to another level and let you play out campaign from either side of the fence.. As Americans and V.C's. It'd be hard to achieve but if they managed to get it right it would be amazing alright. Timmyctc 15:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) The uzi made an appearance later on with special forces units could we finally see the normal uzi instead of the somewhat uncontrollable mini variant? Calool 22:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Idea for title Call of Duty: Stories from Vietnam/Nam. Sharky boi 17:16 22 January 2010 (EST). No way. "Call of Duty: Bound in Blood" or "Call of Duty 5" would be better. (daoneandonlyharry) Bound in blood sounds too much like BIA: Earned in blood and CoD 5 was WaW. Sharky boi 12:22 24 January 2010 (EST). Weapon List I made a proposed Weapon List for COD7, what do you guys think of it? It's here: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:FBrushfire#Call_of_Duty_7:_Vietnam Help appreciated. =P And did they have Red Dot Sights and ACOG Scopes back then? FBrushfire 20:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Answer= NO the US may have been experimenting with that sort of stuff but RDSs and ACOGs are 21st century stuff. Night vision wouldn't have been in use, except on AC-47s (the predecessor of the AC-130) and some planes. and plus there would be a lot of traps avalible, such as bouncing betties, anti tank mines and underground explosives Heatedpete 21:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, RPD's WERE used during the Vietnam war, so the fact that you said that has kinda put me off everything else you've said already. FBrushfire 21:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) - Updating this now, taking into account everything else you said. How exactly would an underground explosive work? FBrushfire 18:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) AC-130s weren't used, Thermal scopes didn't exist, marksmen could use night vision scopes. DP-28 would have been used, not Type 99. G3 would be present, so would RPK, M1 Carbine, Grease Gun, BAR, Nambu pistol, SKS rifle, MP40 and PPS-43. 21:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Old versions of the AC-130, not the current one. I linked to the AC-130 as it's the only one with a page here. I put Thermal down because of'' "Thermal imaging was developed during the Vietnam war, so I'm expecting missions like "Death from Above" in CoD 4, or maybe even Thermal Scopes on guns. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC)" that, so yeah. I got the Nambo and MP40 down, I'll put the others down too. Thanks. =] FBrushfire 22:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) For those whose said AC-130 werent use, Here is the proof that it did http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvH2H1j3Bys. He said RDS, referring to red dot sights, not the RPD; and if you want to disregard what people say because they mixed a weapon up, you somehow confused a sidearm with a belt-fed machine gun further up this page on my "Here's hoping for" post. MarinesNeverDie 17:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, because I read an abbreviation wrong it makes me a dumbass who can't manage the difference between a gun and a sight. Obviously. As for the pistol stuff; eh, I'm often on this site at a late time and don't think properly (I guess that much was obvious). I confused it with the Browning. FBrushfire 18:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I never called you a dumbass; don't take offense at what I said, there was none intended. MarinesNeverDie 20:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Apologies, it seemed as if you implied it and I wasn't in a great state of mind when I read that- I felt I was being mocked, and I deserved it too... FBrushfire 20:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Guys? Not a chatroom! Great but, where to now? I'm all for continuing the Call of Duty series, where ever (or whenever) they decide to place these games. But, think about it... What is there going to be that we haven't already seen before? COD4 was very revolutionary for obvious reasons. WAW was essentially, in my opinion, a really good COD4 mod. Then MW2 came and mulitplied the amount of stuff found in COD4 several times over (killlstreaks, attachments, weapons etc.). So, where to now? Certainly, Treyarch isn't in such a great position having to follow up on MW2 in terms of the Call of Duty name (not the setting). They're are going to have to REALLY add something I haven't seen yet for me to have high hopes for this game. The Vietnam setting hasn't been done to death quite yet (not like WWII), so that is a small plus. You're thoughts? LegendaryPsycho 00:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) COD7 will pretty much have to be a "really good mod" for MW2. Don't expect Treyarch to come with anything new. Treyarch did COD3 (which was a continuation of COD2) and W@W (which was a mod for COD4). COD7 will be MW2 with slightly different killstreaks and some new guns. Lol, are you kidding me? CoD5 was a massive improvement technically over CoD4 - how was it a "mod"? It had so many extra features (bipods, Nazi zombies etc) so how could it be "mod"? COD7 is going to be epic compared to MW2. Anyway, we shouldn't be comparing games here as it says that at the top. Still, I expect COD7 to deliver. Treyarch always comes up with something new (what was Nazi Zombies?). ''19:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) After? Okay so this game could be fun. With a new war to fight, but what would come next? They're running out of wars here. I sure don't wan't the Call of Duty franchise to die, but what else can they do? -- Batman Rider 00:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) why Vietnam instead of Modern Warfare 3? it would be cool what happend after MW 2 instead of an war from 40-50 years ago Enough with Modern Warfare....there is a warning on the top of the page and in the article 15:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd used to joke around on how they would bring the Call of Duty title to something as far back as the Revolutionary War, with bolt rifles with 2 minute long reload times. Who knows, maybe they'll go that far. OmegaBlade 21:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare talk Please do not say anything on this talk page about Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 3, or anything unrelated to Call of Duty: Vietnam. This talk page is for disscussion about the up coming game which has been confirmed to take place in Vietnam. Please no more talk about Modern Warfare. Your comments will be scratched out. 15:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Walther Personally, I love walther pistols. I also think there should be more Walther pistols in the Call of Duty series. I'm hoping that they will put the Walther PPK in COD7. Who's with me? -- Batman Rider 22:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Well I wouldn't think Walthers were used in Vietnam, But it'd be cool, nonetheless, especially with a suppressor. Depends on what sort of other campaigns COD7 has, apart from Vietnam. Shockeye7665sc 19:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe not much but it would be cool it you could go undercover as a military intelligence agent with a PPK or something it would be possible because it was around at that time but I don'r know if they'll use it. It would be awesome though! XD -- Batman Rider 05:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) The SEALs used suppressed PPKs on and off. But the Mk. 22 Hush Puppy was more common.RedJedRevolver 03:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I like the style Some people are complaining that it will be the same old guns. It wont. There will be new ones Also, i personally LOVE the whole WWII style better than Modern Warfare. I liked MW2, but i just loved WWII style games So, i think Vietnam is perfect. It's just right But i still am hoping for another CoD set in WWII. Theres still a shit load to do. I think CoD 9 will probiblly be WWII, because CoD 8 will most likely be in MW3. So, what i'm saying is, stop being so pissed that it's not Modern Warfare, or cause the guns are gonna be like CoD 5 7th Body 22:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC)7th Body I highly doubt that CoD will ever go back to WWII. Imrlybord7 21:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I want another Modern Warfare. It has the best weapons and the coolest missions. They already make too many WWII games. They need more Modern Warfare.Cpl. Dunn 21:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Please!!! Do not talk about Modern Warfare and how the next game should be modern. There is a warning at the top of the page and a few in the discussion. 21:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) if you are a cod fan who still wants another cod ww2 game join the face book page bring back call of duty ww2 and I will send it to noah heller on facebook Call of Duty: Vietnam Hey guys. Nikolai here. I think cod 7 will be in Vietnam. Here's my thoughts: Weapons: M16 M1A1 Carbine AK-47 Dragunov M14 M1 Garand (posiblly) Campaigns: United States Australia South Vietnam (maybe) Special Campaigns: CONG ZOMBIES- A Nazi Zombie-like game mode which will feature zombified Viet Cong. The maps will be like Shi No Numa. I know these are probobly not real, but I just wanted to share my thoughts. I'm open to questions. Peace. PPSHREAPER413 4:40 January 28,2010 So you want to play as the loser? Call of Duty: Future Warfare Yo. Nik here. I think (again) that cod 7 is gonna be futuristic. Here ya go: Weapons: Wunderwaffe DG-2 Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Battle Rifle BG-21 (of some laser-sort) Pistol BG-25 (or laser-pistol of sme sort) Whatever else Treyarch can come up with Countries: American Alliance (NA and SA together as one) European Union (Europe) African Republic (Africa) Pacific Nation (Pacific Countries) Asian Alliance (Asian Countries) Special Campaign: Alien Terror- At the end of the game, all the countries are wiped out by invading UFOs. After that, the level's unlocked. It will have 4 players (possibly more) fighting UFOs, and every once-and-a while, they drop alien invaders. Now, I got 2 things to say: one, I REALLY HOPE Treyarch is doing something like future warfare or vietnam. IM SICK OF WW2 AND MODERN WAREFARE!!!! two, I have every cod game (COD 1, UO, + FH for PC, COD 2, COD 3, COD 4, COD 5, COD MW2 for X360, COD BRO for XBOX, COD 4 DS, COD 5 DS, COD MW2 DS for DS, only ones i dont have are RTV and COD 5 FF) but if they do another modern or WW2 im not gonna buy it. I think you are in the wrong place. Shouldnt you discuss this in a halo website or someshit. And again read the article! :Dude, the game is in Vietnam! Read the article! 22:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Two Things I suggest: 1)Let's consolidate all of these weapons possibilities into one section? Clean up the talk a bit. 2)Use this place (if they are smart Treyarch reads a wiki devoted to their game) to say some features we'd like to see. For Instance I would like a 5 or more act campaign. I'm talking Missons from '67-'73 or even upto the evacuation of Saigon, using several characters in their tours of duty. I'd also like to see weapons not randomly issued at the start of each level, make it more realistic, every time you are at a base you choose a loadout for a group of missons but retain the ability to pick up new stuff, but those guns don't change between the levels. Incorporate development of new technology in weapons and such over the course of the war, incorporate jamming or weapon failures, I'm not talking FarCry2 kind of stuff, but I would like to see that realism, put the fear into the gamer when his M16 jams when a VC goes into a bayonet charge. But most of, I would like to see this game be more respectful than some of the other 'Nam games I have played. Don't make it a mockery of the war, more like a testament to those that served. My .2 cent RedJedRevolver 04:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) You are preachin to the choir with the gun jam thing. Jesus how mutch I would love that. And I liked the gun jam feature of FC2, it was very realistic and fun to curse at Africans while trying to unjam the gun. Slowrider7 04:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that the gun jamming and gun failures would be such a good idea. While realistic, it will just get in the way and people will bash CoD7 for having your gun jam when you don't want it to. The CoD series isn't strictly based on realism, it's supposed to be fun. We could have gun jamming in some scripted parts of SP missions, but nowhere else. Zombies? If Treyarch is smart we might see some more zombie maps. Also to some of the people who don't know about the Vietnam War, this wiki has an article about it. America did not actually win, they left because they had no reason to be there in the first place, like the Middle East. LITE992 04:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes a scripted jam, or failure, but maybe over the course of an act a weapon would degrade if you didn't clean it at base. Not all of Vietnam was wading through a jungle, you'd go out on patrol, you'd rotate back. And let's not start a win vs lose debate. It is not a cut and dry thing, and it will turn into a flame war. Also, zombies in 'Nam is a bit too Shellshock two, there war was terrible enough, and I really think zombies make a mockery of it. But they probably will include them RedJedRevolver 05:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Zombies to reuturns It has been confirmed to not be present, futuristic or world war warfare at all, however an xbox 360 magazine has confirmed that nazi zombies will return but under a differant name Allmighty eye 16:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : I found the proof it was in Vietnam a long time ago. There is no confirmation that zombies will return. If you have proof then show me. ::Sorry, forgot to sign :/ 17:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I scanned the article but it was cut out a bit, only half of the bit about nazi zombies survived, might try again later. Spider Holes I think it would be cool that if you were to play as the Congs, when 1 american scout, or just one enemy came, you would hide in a spider hole and stab him. Anyone eles think that would be cool? 7th Body 23:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC)7th Body